Les mystères du passé
by Astharothe
Summary: S'il est des mages dont on ne sait rien ce sont bien ces trois là. Mais quels sont donc les secrets de Bixlow, Fried et Evergreen? Comment l'unité Raijin s'est-elle formée?


Une petite fiction qui m'est venue après une simple question, mais comment la tribu Raijin est-elle devenue ce qu'elle est actuellement. C'est vrai qu'on ne connait l'histoire que de très peu de mage au final, mais ces trois là y'a aucune information sur comment ils sont arrivés à Fairy Tail, du coup j'ai crée ma propre version de l'histoire, en espérant qu'elle vous plaira :)

Sur ce bonne lecture à toutes et à tous.

* * *

Quand ils y repensaient, aucun des mages de Fairy Tail ne connaissait vraiment leurs passés, un beau jour ces trois là avaient débarqués après avoir rencontré Luxus pendant une de ses missions. Hormis leur adoration pour le dragon slayer de la foudre, il ne laissaient pas grand-chose à leur sujet être connu des autres membres de la guilde. Ils savaient qu'Evergreen revendiquait sa position de ''reine des fées'' et se passionnait pour les statues, que Bixlow était un véritable gosse et adorait lancer des blagues salaces avec l'un de ses sourire si caractéristique et que Fried...et bien en fait, il ne savaient rien de Fried hormis son adoration pour le blond. Le mystère sur leur passé restait complet, personne, pas même le maître ne savait comment ils s'étaient rencontrés, de plus le trio restait souvent à l'écart lorsqu'ils revenaient de leurs missions. Certains avaient bien tentés de se rapprocher d'eux, mais à chaque fois ils se voyait effrayé par le regard meurtrier de la brune, ou encore écarté par les ''babies'' du chevalier, ainsi le mystère autour de ce trio restait entier. Ils se faisaient encore plus inaccessible depuis la bataille de Fairy Tail pendant laquelle ils avaient aidé Luxus à tenter de prendre le pouvoir en obligeant la guilde à se battre contre eux.

Evergreen soupira en reposant sa tête dans sa main, elle venait encore de menacer un membre de la guilde de son regard glaçant, attirant ainsi l'attention de ses camarades masculins.

-Un soucis Ever ? Lança le mage seith.

-Non, ce n'est rien, répondit-elle lasse, en jouant avec le verre devant elle.

\- On te connaît Ever, continua le vert, n'essaie pas de nous cacher quoi que ce soit.

Elle sourit en regardant ses deux compères face à elle, Fried la regardait, oubliant l'ouvrage sur les runes mystiques qu'il lisait depuis quelques jours afin d'améliorer sa connaissance de la magie, Bixlow tirait la langue comme à son habitude, ses bébés flottant autours de lui. Ils formaient un trio bien étrange tous les trois pourtant elle les considérait comme sa seule famille, Fried avait bien raison, ils la connaissaient par cœur.

-C'est juste que…commença t-elle, je...j'en ai marre de tout ça…soupira t-elle.

-Comment ça ? Repris Bixlow qui pour une fois semblait véritablement sérieux.

Elle pencha alors la tête en arrière laissant sa chevelure retomber gracieusement de ses épaules avant de se redresser. Une de ses mèches trouva son chemin vers le visage de la brune qui contrairement à son habitude ne la remis pas en place.

-On fait toujours en sorte d'éloigner les autres de nous, je n'en peux plus...vous le vivez bien vous de faire fuir tous les membres de la guilde volontairement ?

Les deux mages se regardèrent perplexes mais aussi blessés, jamais ils n'auraient pensé que cette promesse qu'il s'étaient faites des années auparavant leur reviendrait aujourd'hui en pleine face, pourtant la mage à lunettes plus que les deux autres connaissait les raisons qui les poussaient à s'exiler tous les trois. Les deux hommes baissèrent la tête l'un regardait les pages du livre qui lui prenait tant de temps en ce moment pendant que l'autre tenait deux de ses ''babies'' si chers à son cœur. Evergreen les regarda, elle sentait qu'elle les avait replongés dans un passé que chacun d'eux essayait vainement d'oublier, aussitôt elle s'en voulut, ses états d'âme affectaient ses coéquipiers et elle détestait cela.

-Oubliez ça, c'est rien, reprit-elle.

-Ever, tu sais comme nous pourquoi on fait cela, c'est pour les protéger, dit Fried avec assurance, mais visiblement embarrassé.

-Oui je sais...soupira t-elle à nouveau.

-Je suis sûr que comme nous tu ne veux pas revivre ce qui est déjà arrivé...continua le violet le visage fermé baissant la tête.

Si Ever ne connaissait pas si bien le mage seith, elle aurait pu jurer qu'il était sur le point de pleurer. Fried quand à lui avait détourné le regard manifestement perdu dans des pensées qui ne lui plaisaient pas plus que ça. Elle se remémora alors ces événements qu'elle avait tant bien que mal tenté d'enfouir au plus profond de son cœur.

Depuis qu'elle était toute petite, sa mère lui racontait des histoires de princesses, de dragons, de fées et d'encore bien d'autres créatures mystiques, pourtant les fées retenaient toujours bien plus son attention, à tel point qu'elle demandait sans cesse à sa mère de lui raconter toujours plus d'histoires. Ce jour là elle était partie à la recherche de ces petits êtres qu'elle aimait tant dans la forêt bordant son village, elle avait passé toute la journée à gambader, posant son regard sur tout ce qui l'entourait avec une curiosité qui lui était propre, lorsque le jour commença à décliner, la petite fille brune décida qu'il était temps pour elle de rentrer. Cependant lorsqu'elle arriva face à ce qui aurait du être la maison ou elle vivait avec ses parent, elle fit face à un monticule de débris, comme si la bâtisse avait été soufflée par un ouragan. La petite fille lâcha aussitôt le sac qu'elle tenait dans les mains et se précipita vers le tas et commença à essayer de déplacer les gravas à la recherche de ses parents. Elle hurlait et pleurait aussi fort que ses poumons le lui permettaient, tout en tentant de déblayer les débris à la recherche de sa famille.

Elle n'aurait su dire combien de temps avait passé entre le moment ou elle était arrivée et celui ou elle avait sentit des bras l'attraper, une heure, deux, trois peut-être ? Elle ne savait pas, tout est-il qu'elle se débattait autant qu'elle le pouvait essayant tant bien que mal de se défaire de l'emprise qui l'entourait. Ses joues ruisselaient de larmes, ses sanglots redoublaient à chaque pas qui l'éloignait de ce qui avait été son chez elle pendant 8 années.

Elle avait appris plus tard qu'un tremblement de terre avait eut lieu ce jour-là alors qu'elle se trouvait dans la forêt, tout les habitants avaient étés évacués, mais ses parents ignorant où elle se trouvait étaient retournés dans leur maison ou ils avaient trouvé la mort cherchant à la sauver. Les villageois avaient bien tenté de les en empêcher mais personne n'avait pu les arrêter tant l'amour qu'ils portaient à leur fille unique était grand.

Evergreen avait été adoptée par la suite par un couple du village, mais elle avait perdu son côté social, tendre et enjoué et était à présent solitaire et renfermée. Elle avait entendu parler d'une guilde nommé ''Fairy Tail'' qui regroupait des mages dans une ville d'une région voisine, aussi elle avait commencé à étudier la magie. Mais un jour, tout avait changé.

Ce jour-là, elle avait voulu montrer à des enfants qui se moquaient d'elle ce que c'était que d'être une mage, mais elle avait perdu le contrôle de ses pouvoirs et d'un regard, elle les avait transformé en statues. Bien sûr l'incident n'était pas resté sans suite, traitée de monstre, tout le monde la fuyait, les enfants comme les adultes étaient effrayés par la jeune fille maudite. Ses parents adoptifs avaient finit par trouver un moyens de limiter ses pouvoir de gorgone, des lunettes, trouvées dans une boutique pour mages lui assuraient la possibilité de pouvoir mener une vie normale tant qu'elle les portait. Mais le mal était déjà fait, tout les habitants de son village la craignaient et la traitaient de monstre. La jeune fille vivait avec cette malédiction bon gré mal gré, ayant toujours en tête l'objectif premier de sa décision à la fin funeste.

Un jour elle n'en pu plus et partit aussi loin que ses jambes purent la porter. Le jour comme la nuit, elle se cachait pour échapper aux patrouilles qui parcouraient les chemins qui la menaient vers cette villes ou se trouvait ce qu'elle désirait tant : Fairy Tail.

3 ème enfant d'une famille de 8, Bixlow ne se plaignait pas de cette vie survoltée et pleine d'énergie qui régnait dans la ferme familiale, au contraire, il adorait passer du temps avec ses frères et sœurs, petits comme grands. Il ne cessait jamais d'inventer de nouveaux jeux ou de créer des jouets au plus grand bonheur des plus petits, il adorait faire quelque choses de ses dix doigts et cherchait toujours à apprendre à fabriquer de nouvelles choses, Illana, sa plus grande sœur lui avait même appris à coudre. Toute la famille vivait simplement des récoltes des champs et des animaux dont ils s'occupaient tous ensemble, le soir, ils s'installaient ensemble devant la cheminée, il était dur de dire quel pied, bras, corps appartenait à qui tant les enfants s'entassaient tous les uns sur les autres, attendant impatiemment que leur mère leur lisent une histoire. Pour rien au monde il n'aurait voulu changer sa vie auprès de sa famille si aimante et chaleureuse.

Pourtant le bonheur du jeune homme ne dura pas, une épidémie de typhus éclata dans le pays entier, sa famille n'échappa pas à la maladie mortelle. Les premiers touchés furent ses deux plus jeunes frères Poly et Thunder, puis ce fut le tour d'Illana et de Jerico, les deux plus âgés. Peu après ce furent ses parents qui présentèrent les symptômes de la maladie. Aidé de son dernier frère, Sylman, il s'occupa d'eux, empêchant leurs deux petites sœur d'approcher les membres de leur famille malade. Mais il ne fallut pas bien longtemps avant qu'elles ne soient atteinte, suivit de près par son frère et lui.

Si par un choix du destin, il se rétablit vite, il n'en fut pas de même pour le reste de sa famille. Zynia et Sylman furent les premier à perdre la vie, ce fut ensuite le tour de Jerico et Thunder. Il se démena essayant de trouver le moyens de sauver ses parents, son frère et ses deux sœurs, mais il n'existait aucun vaccin ou remède. Il assista impuissant au décès de ses parents, et de Nirama. Un espoir apparu alors avec un mage dont les pouvoirs auraient sauvé la vie de plusieurs dizaines de personnes. Il essaya de le contacter mais personne ne savait ou il se trouvait ni comment il se nommait. À la mort de Poly, il demanda de l'aide à tous les villageois, mais ceux-ci fuirent le jeune homme persuadé qu'il apportait la mort autour de lui. En effet, peu d'habitant du village avaient trouvé la mort, seul la famille du violet avait perdu la quasi totalité de ses membres aussi tous se demandaient si ce n'était pas de sa faute. Perdant tout espoir, il pris soin d'Illana, dernière de sa famille encore en vie, il la suppliait de tenir le coup, de ne pas l'abandonner, les larmes dévalant sans cesse ses joues lorsqu'il la voyait s'enfoncer un peu plus jour après jour.

Alors qu'elle était sur le point de perdre la vie, elle lui fit promettre de partir à la recherche d'une guilde dont elle avait entendu parler dans les journaux, sûre qu'il y trouverait du réconfort et de l'amour. Elle mourut quelques instant après que leur promesse ne fut scellée, le jeune homme poussa alors un puissant cri de haine et de désespoir avant qu'une lumière ne l'aveugle. Il vit alors ses frère et sœur apparaître devant ses yeux, il sentit les larmes couler sur ses joues tandis que les quatre plus jeunes venaient lui prendre la main. Il sentit son visage le brûler avant de voir disparaître les esprits d'Illana et de Jerico, cependant contrairement à ce à quoi il s'attendait, les cinq autre ne le quittèrent pas.

Il apprendra plus tard au détours de conversations et d'incidents bénins qu'il pouvait incarner les âmes de ses frères et sœurs dans des objets leur permettant ainsi d'interagir avec lui. Il leur fabriqua alors à chacun un écrin en forme de petit tonneau avec des ailes qu'il décora en fonction de ce qu'il aimait le plus chez eux et les renomma ''Fifi'', ''Fafa'', ''Féfé'', ''Fofo'' et ''Fufu''.

Après des semaines de recherche il finit par obtenir la localisation de la guilde qu'il avait promis à sa sœur de rejoindre et se dirigea donc vers Fairy Tail.

Orphelin d'aussi loin qu'il se souvenait, il avait toujours vécu dans cette vieille bâtisse entouré de dizaines d'autre enfants. Depuis son plus jeune âge, il portait un bandeau pour cacher son œil droit, maudit, qui faisait trembler tout le monde, même ceux s'occupant de lui depuis toujours. Les enfants le traitant de monstre, il se retrouva vite isolé, mais cette solitude ne le dérangeait pas, il aimait la tranquillité qui lui permettait de lire des livres sur les runes et l'histoire, il accumulait ainsi des connaissances sur des dizaines et des dizaines de sujets. Un jour il découvrit un livre sur l'enseignement de la magie runique, il se décida alors à essayer d'apprendre la magie des runes. Il décida en parallèle de se laisser pousser les cheveux afin de pouvoir retirer ce bandeau qui le blessait depuis déjà des années.

Un jour, il se décida à expérimenter son apprentissage et pour se faire il alla dans le parc, en faisant bien attention à s'éloigner le plus possible des enfants qui jouaient au ballon. Sa mèche lui arrivant au milieu de l'œil, il retira cet objet qu'il haïssait tant, aveuglant son organe qu'il n'avait que si peu utilisé de jour jusqu'à présent. Vérifiant une dernière fois qu'il était seul, il commença à tracer des cercles de magie, il avait décidé de commencer par quelque chose de simple, faire pousser une fleur. Il réussit sans problème et continua tout l'après midi.

Ce qu'il ne remarqua pas c'est qu'une petite fille l'observait cachée derrière un buisson, il se décida à poser un piège, sachant que personne ne venait dans cette partie du terrain, bien trop excentré au goût des autres enfants. Il ne s'agissait pas d'un piège très compliqué, il se contenterait de garder prisonnier l'animal qui tomberait dedans pendant une dizaine d'heure. Fier de son œuvre, il se décida à retourner vers le bâtiment. À peine fut-il entré que la gouvernante lui fit remarquer qu'il ne portait pas son bandeau, à contre cœur il remit cet objet qu'il ne supportait plus, se jurant que dès qu'il le pourrait, il s'en débarrasserait.

Tout les enfants partirent manger avant d'aller se coucher, mais, au milieu de la nuit, Fried fut réveillé par des bruit de pas dans le couloir, surpris il passa la tête par l'encadrement de la porte. La il vit plusieurs enfants et le personnel de l'orphelinat qui cherchait Netko, une petite fille de 5 ans qui avait disparu. Il se joignit au recherche mais personne ne la trouva. Il était presque 4 heure du matin lorsqu'ils se décidèrent à chercher dehors, Fried frémit lorsqu'il trouva la fillette, elle était prisonnière du piège qu'il avait posé en fin d'après midi, elle pleurait et hurlait à s'en époumoner mais aucun son ne sortait de la barrière magique. Il fut rapidement rejoins par le reste de l'orphelinat qui tenta de sortir l'enfant de sa prison. Par chance son piège ne devait pas durer plus de 10 heures, aussi il se défit de lui-même sans qu'il n'ait besoin d'intervenir.

La gouvernante prit alors dans ses bras la fillette apeurée et congelée lui demandant comment elle s'était retrouvée ainsi, la petite expliqua alors qu'elle avait vu Fried jouer avec des cercles lumineux toute la journée et que lorsqu'elle s'était approchée le soir, elle s'était retrouvée prisonnière. À peine sont récit fut-il terminé que la vieille femme le gifla avec une telle force qu'il tomba au sol frottant de sa main la joue rougies par la douleur. Tous découvrirent alors avec effroi l'œil noir du jeune garçon, qui sans s'en rendre compte, dans sa rage et sa tristesse, entoura le groupe de runes violettes. Tous se trouvèrent alors pris au piège d'une sorte de boîte magique aux parois transparentes. Les règles de ses runes apparurent alors à la plus grande terreur des personnes présentent ''Seul sortira celui qui survivra''. Fried s'approcha alors de la boîte et regarda avec horreur ce qu'il venait de créer, des larmes perlèrent à ses yeux, il avait beau ne pas s'entendre avec les autres enfants, il ne souhaitait pas non plus les blesser. Il chercha alors un moyen d'annuler le sort qu'il avait lancé malencontreusement, il finit par y arriver après trois heures d'acharnement, en changeant l'ordre des runes inscrites. Une fois qu'il eut réussit à libérer tout le monde il partit en courant vers la bâtisse, prit ses affaires avant de quitter précipitamment l'orphelinat devant les regards effrayés et réprobateur de tout les pensionnaires.

Il parcourut les chemin, s'arrêtant de temps en temps dans une grande ville afin de trouver de la nourriture. C'est ainsi que, dans une auberge, il entendit parler d'une puissante guilde, il se décida alors à essayer de la rejoindre, après tout il était devenu un mage non ? C'est son sac sur le dos qu'il se dirigea vers cette institution que l'on nommait Fairy Tail.

Les trois mages furent tiré de leurs songes par le bruit d'un bagarre qui venait de se déclarer entre Natsu et Grey. Il se regardèrent, sachant tous que chacun d'eux venait de se remémorer un passé douloureux qu'eux seuls connaissaient. Ever baissa la tête effaçant ainsi une larme qui avait coulé sur sa joue, Bixlow regarda ses ''babies'' se poser devant lui avant de les serrer fort contre lui avec un sourire tendre mais triste, Fried attrapa une mèche de ses cheveux verts, de ses doigts et la regarda comme blessé. La brune ne supportant pas de les voir ainsi frappa ses mains à plat sur la table les faisant sursauter.

-Ever ! Qu'est-ce qui te prends ? Lança le vert.

-Rien, je ne supporte juste pas de voir mes deux meilleurs amis triste, dit-elle simplement en sortant son éventail de sa poche avant de l'agiter devant son visage.

Les deux garçons se regardèrent un peu confus avant de reposer leur regard sur la fée, ils avaient du mal à croire ce qu'ils avaient entendu. Evergreen, leur Ever, la femme que Bixlow passait son temps à taquiner pour tout et rien, celle avec qui Fried étudiait les runes, venait de les appeler ''meilleurs amis''. On parlait tout de même de la mage qui détournait l'attention dès qu'il était question de sentiment et qui faisait comprendre à tout le monde qu'elle était la meilleure et l'unique réelle fée de la guilde. Entendre ces mots de sa bouche fit comprendre aux deux mages à quel point ils comptaient pour la jeune femme.

Le violet se mit alors à sourire tirant la langue sur laquelle se trouvait son insigne, Fried dessina un cercle de runes sur la table faisant apparaître une rose blanche et jaune devant la mage, lui arrachant un sourire tendre. Elle prit la fleur entre ses mains, ce tour elle le connaissait par cœur, il le réalisait pour elle depuis leur rencontre, comme à l'habitude du mage, aucune épine ne se trouvait sur la tige, permettant à la brune de la prendre sans risque. Evergreen regarda ses deux amis amusé, oui définitivement ils se connaissait par cœur. Elle songea à cette journée si particulière à leurs yeux qu'ils fêtaient sans se l'avouer tout les ans.

Sur le chemin d'une ville portuaire, Evergreen croisa une patrouille royale, cependant n'ayant nulle part ou se cacher, elle décida de faire semblant de cueillir des fleurs. Les gardes passèrent sans même la remarquer, elle soupira avant de reprendre sa route. Lorsqu'elle arriva, son ventre criait famine, elle n'avait pas mangé depuis bientôt trois jours et elle commençait à en ressentir les effets, elle entra donc dans la première auberge qu'elle vit, celle-ci était remplis de voyageur comme elle. En plongeant les mains dans ses poches, la brune réalisa qu'il ne lui restait que très peu d'argent, trop peu pour pouvoir se payer un repas. Son ventre gargouilla puissamment, la faisant rougir de honte, elle sortit aussitôt en courant du bâtiment pour aller se réfugier au pied d'un arbre en pleurs. Jamais de toute sa vie elle ne s'était sentie aussi minable, elle qui rêvait de devenir une fée, elle n'était même pas capable de trouver la ville ou se trouvait la guilde qui la faisait tant rêver et mourait de faim.

Elle entendit alors des pas s'approcher d'elle et relevant la tête, elle vit un jeune garçon aux cheveux verts mi-long cachant la moitié droite de son visage s'approcher d'elle, il devait approximer son âge pourtant il lui semblait plus mûr et plus mature qu'elle. Elle essuya ses yeux d'un revers de la main et l'observa s'approcher et s'accroupir face à elle, se demandant pourquoi il venait la voir, peut-être avait-il pitié d'elle, cette pensée la fit se rembrunir. Le garçon lui tendit alors un sandwich dont elle voyait dépasser de la viande, des tomates ou encore de la salade, rien que de le voir, elle sentait son ventre gargouiller et des larmes perler à ses yeux. Voulait-il se moquer d'elle qui ne pouvait pas s'acheter ne serais-ce qu'un morceau de pain.

-À moins que tu ne préfère un bon repas chaud, dit-il en lui souriant doucement.

Elle ne répondit pas surprise de ses agissements, se contentant de baisser la tête piteuse.

-Je n'ai pas pitié tu sais, je sais ce que c'est de mourir de faim dans la rue, tu n'as pas à avoir honte, continua t-il.

Elle le regarda et hésita un instant avant de saisir la nourriture et de mordre dedans goulûment. Le garçon sourit doucement avant de s'asseoir à côté d'elle, restant silencieux jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait finit.

-Pourquoi t'as fait ça ? Demanda t-elle alors.

-Tu avais l'air de ne pas avoir mangé depuis des lustres, j'ai vécu ça aussi je ne pouvais pas laisser une jolie fille comme toi dans cette état, répondit-il amusé.

-Je ne suis pas si jolie que ça tu sais…

-Ah bon ? Commença t-il en se tournant vers elle, prenant une mèche de ses cheveux bruns entre ses doigts, moi je te trouve plutôt mignonne.

Elle sourit doucement, elle avait fugué depuis maintenant deux mois et c'était la première fois qu'on le lui disait. Elle se leva, époussetant sa robe tâchée par endroit et se tourna vers lui.

-Je peux te demander ou tu vas ? Dit-il en se relevant à son tour.

-Je cherche une guilde du nom de Fairy Tail.

Fried se tourna vers elle surpris, elle n'avait en rien l'air d'une mage, mais après tout lui non plus. Il la regarda plus attentivement se demandant ce qui pouvait bien la pousser à chercher cette guilde, repensant à ses propres motivations. Alors qu'il allait lui demander quelle était sa magie une clameur se fit entendre dans la rue voisine. Sans même se dire quoi que ce soit ils se dirigèrent vers la source du bruit et trouvèrent un jeune garçon plus vieux qu'eux entouré d'habitants. Il était replié semblant protéger quelque chose, alors que des habitants tenait des cailloux prêt à les lui lancer dessus.

Le vert se déplaça dans la foule tentant de voir le visage de celui que tout e monde traitait de monstre, la brune le suivit curieuse elle aussi de connaître la raison de la haine qui trouvait écho chez elle. Arrivés face au garçon au cheveux bleus et noirs, ils virent surpris le tatouage qui ornait son visage, il releva la tête, ils virent alors ses yeux rouges emplis de colère et de tristesse et aperçurent ce qu'il protégeait, des sortes de tonneaux qui bougeaient comme animé par des esprits. Le temps que Fried comprenne ce qu'il venait de voir, la jeune fille à ses côtés se précipita vers le garçon et le prit dans ses bras cherchant à le protéger.

-Laissez le tranquille ! Cria t-elle, surprenant tout le monde.

-Éloigne toi de lui, c'est un monstre, lança un homme armant son bras pour jeter la pierre.

-Non, c'est faux ! Reprit-elle se relevant faisant face à celui qui venait de dire ça, c'est un être humain, comme vous.

-Tu ne sais pas de quoi il est capable, éloigne toi ou il va te voler ton âme.

La brune hoqueta de surprise avant de regarder le garçon qui s'était relevée et posait sur elle un regard curieux et triste. Elle comprit alors que comme elle il était porteur d'une malédiction à laquelle il ne pouvait rien et en subissait le poids.

-Non, il ne le fera pas, il n'est pas comme ça, continua t-elle avec une assurance qui surpris le vert.

Elle qui paraissait si fable quelques minutes avant semblait sûre d'elle, se sentant prête à affronter le monde entier. Il la regarda plus attentivement, sentant une magie étrange s'échapper de son petit corps.

-Éloigne toi de lui ! Relança l'homme, à moins que tu ne sois comme lui…

Des murmures montèrent alors parmi la foule, Fried vit alors que la jeune fille tremblait, mais il n'aurait su dire à son regard si c'était de peur ou de colère. Il la vit se retourner et prendre la main au jeune homme, cherchant à l'entraîner hors du cercle. C'est alors qu'une pierre la toucha au visage, avant que le bleu n'ait le temps de la protéger, faisant chuter ses lunettes, révélant une lumière jaune provenant de ses yeux, avant qu'elle ne touche un chien et ne le pétrifie sous les cris apeurés des habitants. Elle remis ses lunettes et alors que le garçon pensait la voir pleurer, elle resta droite, le regard sûre d'elle. Il vit alors un homme armer son bras et lancer un rocher plus gros que les précédents, Evergreen le vit et protégea son visage de ses bras fins.

Alors qu'elle s'attendait à la douleur mordante de la pierre pointue contre sa peau, la brune n'entendit plus que le bruit des oiseaux dans le ciel, en regardant devant elle, elle aperçu le rocher qui lui était destiné, coupé en deux au sol, à sa gauche, Fried en position d'épéiste, une lame à la main, une traînée violette sombre mais lumineuse s'échappant de son œil droit. Il se releva alors, se reculant vers les deux autres jeunes, sa lame toujours sortie, pointant le sol devant la fillette. Elle sentit dans son dos le garçon au cheveux bleus se coller à elle ses tonneaux flottant au dessus de lui.

-Ils sont maudits tout les trois...ce sont des monstres...il faut les faire partir…

Les murmures montaient dans la foule alors que les trois enfants se tenaient debout prêt à se défendre contre quiconque voudrait les attaquer, il ne se connaissaient pas, mais ils savaient qu'ils pouvaient se faire confiance.

-Laissez nous passer et nous partirons sans vous poser de problème, déclara alors Fried, l'air sûr.

-Comment savoir que vous ne tenterez pas de nous tuer ? Répliqua une femme.

-Nous ne sommes que des enfants, vous pensez vraiment que nous pourrions vous faire quoique ce soit ?

-Même les pires mages ont un jour été enfants…

-Je vous donne ma parole que nous ne ferons rien, continua t-il.

Les murmures reprirent un instant qui parut durer des heures aux trois jeunes, puis la foule laissa un passage, le bleu, le vert et la brune se regardèrent avant de se précipiter, fuyant ainsi les cris et les insultes qu'ils ne connaissaient que trop bien tout les trois. Quand enfin ils stoppèrent leur course folle, le jour allait se coucher, il se laissèrent tomber au sol, essoufflés d'avoir tant couru.

-Merci, lâcha alors le plus vieux d'entre eux, vous n'étiez pas obligés de me venir en aide.

-Et pourquoi pas ? Ils n'avaient aucun raison de t'en vouloir ainsi, je suis sûre que tu n'avais rien fait de mal, dit simplement la jeune fille en se tournant sur le ventre vers lui.

Elle passa sa tête au-dessus de celle du garçon et plongea son regard dans le sien en souriant, alors que ses babies l'entouraient en jouant. Il vit du coin de l'œil le vert se redresser et s'asseoir face à eux.

-Bon, je crois bien qu'on est tout les trois dans le même bateau...ça vous tente de voyager ensemble ? Demanda alors Fried.

-Pourquoi pas, mais si on veux voyager ensemble il serait bon de connaître nos noms, non ? Moi c'est Evergreen.

-Fried, Fried Justin.

-Bixlow, juste Bixlow.

Ils se levèrent alors et surprenant la porteuse de lunettes, le vert s'approcha et toucha délicatement sa tête à l'endroit ou la pierre l'avait touchée.

-Ça ne te fais pas trop mal ? Demanda alors Bixlow une moue inquiète sur le visage.

-C'est supportable, dit elle.

Le plus jeune des garçons s'agenouilla et traça un cercle de runes au sol, une rose blanche et jaune apparu alors au centre, il la cueillit et la tendit à la brune.

-Tiens, pour ton courage et ta force.

-Merci, oh elle n'a pas d'épine ! S'exclama t-elle.

-Si je ne me trompe pas, la rose blanche signifie l'amour pur, l'innocence et le secret et la jaune l'amitié et la joie, alors celle-ci, elle veut dire quoi ? Demanda Bixlow.

-Oui effectivement, admit-il, mais je ne sais pas faire d'autre fleurs à l'heure actuelle, on pourra bien lui trouver une signification un jour.

-Bon et si on se mettait en chemin, lança la petite, j'ai entendu parler d'une guilde plus au sud nommée Fairy Tail, j'ai toujours rêvé d'être une fée, et vous ça vous tente ?

À peine sa phrase fut-elle finie que les deux garçons s'élancèrent lui prenant chacun la main pour l'entraîner avec eux.

Evergreen était perdue dans la contemplation de cette rose qu'elle aimait tant lorsque Fried l'interpella.

-Et toi Ever t'en dit quoi ?

-Oui ? Pardon j'étais ailleurs, dit-elle avec un sourire nostalgique qui n'échappa pas à ses compagnons.

-Bixlow proposait d'aller manger un morceau à 8-Island, ça te tente ?

-Oui bien sûr, à condition que vous m'invitiez, lança t-elle avec un de ses si fameux sourires.

Ils se levèrent et quittèrent la guilde continuant leurs discussions, des éclats de rire dans la voix, sur la table qu'ils quittaient reposait une rose blanche et jaune.

Cela faisait maintenant 12 ans qu'ils se connaissaient, 12 ans qu'ils étaient unis par une amitié pure née d'un même secret qu'eux seuls partageaient.

* * *

Pour situer un peu mieux les trois mages dans cette fiction voilà quelques informations:

L'ordre des frère et soeur de Bixlow et leur nom:

Illana-Jerico-Bixlow-Sylman-Nirama-Zynia-Poly-Thunder.

Lorsqu'il part de l'orphelinat Fried à 7 ans et donc à passé un an dans la rue.

l'âge qu'ils ont au moment de leur rencontre:

Ever 8 ans – fried 8 ans – bixlow 10 ans


End file.
